Prisoner
by Xedilian
Summary: Akira doesn't remember much except being locked away by her brother Naraku. Who was she? What is she? Ichiro her jailor helps her escape and she teams up with Inuyasha and the gang to end Naraku, but when they face Sesshoumaru Akira and him battle it out and as they do Akira falls for him! How will this love end?
1. A Rude Awakening

I don't own Inuyasha!

**Chapter 1- A Rude Awakening**

The first thing Akira Amaterasu remembered was hands wrapping around her slender throat and squeezing hard. Her eyes flipped open and what she saw was a man. His long curly hair was the color of a raven's wing and his eyes red as blood. Blue eyeliner graced his eyes as he stared at her with hatred. What had she done to cause such anger? She couldn't remember. All she knew was that her name was Akira Amaterasu, but who was he?

"You are a threat to my existence," said the man. "But without you I'll be weaker. So what do I do with you?"

"W-who are you?" Akira asked as she tried to breath.

"Well, sweet sister, I am your brother Naraku." He said not loosing his grip. Matter of fact he tightened it.

"Let me go," she replied as she straggled in his grasp.

"I think not," Naraku said looking irritated. "You threaten my existence, but you must live for my strength is a part of you. However you're strength is not apart of me. So what to do with you?" he looked away deep in thought before he turned back to her with the most vile grin crossing his face. "I will allow you to live, but you will never see the sun. You will witness my crimes against man, but be unable to intervene. A most fitting existence for one that should of never been born."

Akira was dragged deep into a cave. She was sure that Naraku had pulled her for miles underground as she fought him the whole way, but then she saw a cage. It was made of demon bone and chains made of the same material awaited her arrive. The only light came from a touch on the other side of her soon-to-be home. "No!" Akira screamed fighting his hold on her.

Naraku just laughed at her vain attempts to escape him as he threw her roughly into the cage. Then tentacles burst from his chest holding her to the ground. Naraku wasn't taking any chances on her escape as he placed the chains tightly on her wrist and ankles. Akira looked into his cruel eyes and witness him enjoying her in distress like she was. Akira was scared to say the least and she knew there was no way for her to escape unless someone saved her, but who? Who would rescue her from this hell?

"Now sister, what is your name?" asked the horrid Naraku.

"Akira Amaterasu," she answered.

He chuckled at hearing her name, "Bright shining heaven? Amusing since mine means hell."

"Why do this to me?" she asked not allowing herself to cry.

"You are my sister and are part of me. A large amount of my power lingers in you. If you die I will loose that power. So it is necessary to lock you away, silly girl. If I would not loose this power by your death I would kill you without hesitation." He explained as her white long fingers graced her cheek down to her chin lifting it for her to met his sinister gaze.

"You are a monster," she commented as she glared at him. _I will escape and I'll destroy you,_ she thought determined to stop this foul creature before her.

He smirked as he saw the hatred in her eye before he left her alone in the darkness taking the only light in the cave with him.

Three days passed before someone come to see her. It was a stranger. He was handsome with high cheekbones and a chiseled chin, also he wore a black kimono with a red obi. His hair was chopped short in a messy do and purple eyes glanced at her with pity. He brought with him clothing and large bowl filled with a silvery liquid.

"Who are you?" she asked as he opened the cage as set the clothes next to her naked body. Then set the bowl next to it.

"My name is Ichiro." he said, "I was instructed by Naraku to take care of you."

"In what way?" she asked sadly. _So this man is to be my jailor? Great... what next, brother?_

"As in serving your every need. I'm to bring you clothes, food, and what ever else you need." He said.

"And making sure I never leave this cage, right?" Akira questioned, "No matter what my brother does I will find a way out of here."

"And do what?" Ichiro asked interested in what she had to say.

"I will kill him for imprisoning _me_. His own flesh and blood in a cage. If had been kind and loyal to me I would of showed him the same. He is a fool to betray family." she said determined.

"If you two a siblings why are you full demon?" He asked curious.

"I know not why." she said before she sighed. _Now how do I escape from here? I could win Ichiro over or seduce him, but I don't even know what _I_ look like or even how to seduce a man for that matter._ Her eyes gazed at the bowl full of silvery liquid. "What is that?"

"It's a mirror to see what Naraku is up to. He said he wanted you to witness his crimes and be unable to do anything about it. Cruel creature your brother is." He commented as he looked at her like she was just like him.

"Don't look at me like I'm some sort of monster! I'm not my brother and could never be! I wouldn't of done this," she lifted her arms she shook them making the chains chime against themselves, "to my family! That heartless bastard is nothing like me!"

"You look alike, though the emotion and innocence in your eyes say otherwise." He informed her.

"I look like him?" she asked surprised.

"You don't know," he asked eyes wide.

"I don't know what I look like," she said softly.

He pulled a small object from his kimono and handed it to her. The object was a hand mirror laced in silver and gems. It was beautiful, but Akira didn't care she had to know what she looked like. So she gazed into the mirror her eyes were red with blue eyeliner and her hair long, black, and curly, but that was where the similarities ended. Her skin was a pale pink and her eyes were large with long, full, and dark eye lashes. Her hair was to her knees and her lips were the color of blood. "I'm beautiful," she whispered shocked at the very sight.

"I agree. You are much better looking that your brother or should I say half brother? After all your not even a spider demon like him. If I had to guess I'd say you were a inuyoukai. That is very interesting." he said before he began to ponder.

"What sort of demon are you?" she asked.

"I'm a neko," he replied.

"And you serve him why?" she questioned.

"Because like you I have no choice." he said.

"There is always a choice," she corrected. "It just hard to follow the right one."

He looked at her his eyes warm as he spoke, "He has my sister, Akira. If I don't do what he says she is dead."

"He lies... he will kill her even if you do what he says. I know him, unlike you. Trust me. He will kill her."

"Don't try to trick me!" Ichiro yelled.

"I am not my brother! I do not trick and I do not lie! My own brother said if he could kill me without him loosing his power he would slaughter me without hesitation! You are not here to just keep me imprisoned you are to protect me! Have you not figured this all out by now?!" She demanded. "The only way your sister even has a chance to live is to kill me!"

"Kill you?" he said dumbfounded.

"Yes kill me and save your sister!" She ordered him. "I rather die than be that mans pawn in this stupid cage!" she said then added softly, "If I can't get justice I'd gladly give my life to save an innocent."

He blinked at her words, _She'd give her life to save an innocent and someone she doesn't even know? She isn't Naraku at all, but I know I couldn't bring myself to kill her. She is an innocent as well like my sister._

"Ichiro," she said pleadingly. "I don't want your sister to die. So for her end my life. Do what I can not."

"No," he said firmly, "I may be a demon, but I'm not just going to end your life."

"Then you leave me little choice," she said as she neared the bowl still naked.

He eyed her curiously, "We need to get some clothes on you."

"Like I care you and my brother are the only ones who see me." She said as she shot him a glare.

Ichiro moved so fast all she saw as a blur as she stood before her and roughly grabbed her face, "I am a man, Akira and my willpower can only go so far."

She looked into his eyes as she finally noticed the lust filled gaze of his eyes. He wanted her, but she had no desire stir in her. She wonder why that was, but she didn't care to know. Akira had a girl to save... somehow. She quickly pulled her face away from his grasp. "Don't touch me," she whispered as she put distance between them.

Ichiro smirked at her before he handed her the clothes. They where white with black inuyoukai dancing around it with a red obi. She had to say she loved the feel of the rich silks on her skin. _So my brother has a taste for fashion. Perhaps he has his perks but he will always be my enemy. What he has done is unforgivable._

"How am I to put these on? I'm chain to a wall." she said annoyed by the fact.

He sighed frustrated, "Hold still I'll unshackle you." Ichiro came forward with a key in his hand and grabbed her wrists and took away the chain. "There put on the top part and then I'll unlock your ankles."

"After you chain my wrist back up," she stated. "You're not taking any chances are you."

"No, I will not risk my sister's life," he told her.

"I just offered my life for you're sister and you don't trust me? What is her name any way?"

"Her name is Yuki and I don't know who to trust." he said as she wrapped the Kimono around herself and tied her obi.

"Wise on your part." she informed him, "Some can't even trust there own kin like myself."

"How did you end up in here?" he asked as he cuffed her wrist then unshackled her ankles.

"All I remember is that I woke up with Naraku's hands around my throat and then being dragged here," she said as put on her pants. "and that was three days ago."

"You remember nothing else?" he asked.

"Only that name is Akira Amaterasu. Other than that no, nothing." she said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Akira."

She took his hand in hers, "Don't be, Ichiro. This is my fate, but I will do what I can for those around me. I will find your sister and help you get her back anyway I can." Akira let go of his hand and turn to the silver pool. "This allows me to see Naraku so I will use it against him to find your sister."

She gazed deep into the deeps of the silvery pool and what she saw broke her heart...

**50 yeas later**

Kagome threw her legs over the well feeling rather odd. If she didn't know better she'd say that someone was watching her. She sighed. Kagome hated being spied on but who was spying on her?

Then there was a crash through the forest as she saw a giant cyclops demon burst out of the forest toward her, "Give me you're jewel shard, pathetic human!" it yelled.

_Crap!_ Kagome thought, _Where the hell are you Inuyasha?! I wish I had my bow right now!_

It was inched from her before someone knocked it off it's feet, "You don't attack innocent on my watch!" hissed a woman in a white kimono that was stained in fresh blood that wasn't the cyclops.

_Is she injured?_ Kagome asked in her mind then she noticed, _Oh my god! She looks like Naraku! Could she be on of his incarnations? If so why is she helping me?!_

The woman was panting hard as she glare at the creature. She was injured and knew she didn't know long before she passed out she had to do this quickly. Long black claw extended from her fingers as she charge forward and jumped forward clawing at his eye. _Good he is blind it should be easy to take him out._

The creature was scream as she plunged her hand into his chest and ripped out his heart and dropped it heart the next second. Then she turned to the girl who clung to the well that smelled of death. She quickly strolled toward her before she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks for that." Kagome replied.

"I'm glad you're alright. My name is Akira Amaterasu." she said as she kneeled down on one knee in obvious pain before she passed out.

"Akira! Hey, are you alright?!" Kagome yelled as she hopped off the well. When she neared that when she saw all the cuts in her kimono and under those cuts were large wounds. Kagome gasped, "Akira,"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called as she burst into the clearing. "Where Naraku?! I can smell him!"

"How am I suppose to know?! And hey where the hell were you when I was attacked by the cyclops?! It it wasn't for this girl I'd be dead!"

"I-"

"You were with Kikyo weren't you?! I knew it! Sit boy!"

"Keh!" he yelped as his face planted into the ground. "You bitch!"

She ignored him as she placed her pack on the ground and dogged out her first aid kit. The she kneeled down next to her and opened the kit. She had to stop the bleeding and fast.

"Kagome," Sango and Miroku called as the reached the clearing as the rode Kirara with Shippo.

"Inuyasha said he could smell Naraku and bolted this way." Shippo said.

"Where is he?" Miroku asked as he turned to Inuyasha said who still had his face planted firmly in the ground. Miroku couldn't suppress his laugher as Inuyasha finally lifted his head from the dirt. The look on Inuyasha's face was priceless.

"He's close, but I can't tell where it's from." Inuyasha said as he stood and dusted himself off. "Question is who is SHE?"

"Her name is Akira Amaterasu," Kagome said, "She was injured before she killed the cyclops. If Naraku is near maybe he is the one who injured her."

"She smells... pure." Inuyasha commented.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked eyeing his friend curiously.

"I've never smelled purity on a demon before. I mean she more innocent smelling than a newborn. It's strange." Inuyasha said confused by her scent.

"Does that mean she's good?" Kagome asked. She had yet to let them see what she looked like as she was readying her supplies to tend to Akira's wounds.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said the questioned, "why do you ask?"

Kagome flipped over Akira and the whole gang gasped at what they saw, "She looks just like Naraku!" Miroku then corrected himself, "A hot female Naraku!" His words of course earn his a pissed off glare from Sango.

"Is she one of his incarnations?" Shippo asked.

"Don't compare me to his vile incarnations or Naraku in general," Akira said as she suddenly sitting up. "Naraku nears. I suggest you get out of here. I don't wait you hurt because of me" She looked up and her eyes when wide when she spotted, "I-Inuyasha?"

"You know me? Just who the fuck are you?"

"I know you, but you don't know me. I'm sorry I was too late to save you and Kikyo. I tried." she said as her head dropped with her shame. "My only crime is being born. I am Akira Amaterasu. My brother is Naraku."

"His sister?" Inuyasha said as he unsheathed his sword. "He's here!"


	2. An Encounter with Death

**I own Akira not Inuyasha! Would of had a LOT more Sesshoumaru in it if I did! **

**Chapter 2: An Encounter With Death**

A sinister laugh filled the air as a man, "What's the matter Inuyasha? Don't tell me your planning to kill Akira. She is an innocent."

"Shut up!" Akira said as she stood ignoring the protest of her muscles. "Inuyasha don't let him taught you! He is nothing more than a snake! His trying to make you feel guilty! Do NOT fall for it! Don't feel guilty for wanting to kill me. You have ever right to be."

"Fine words little sister."

"Shut your mouth! You have no right to call me that after imprisoning me for fifty years!" She yelled back. "So show yourself so I can make the odds more even!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you." Naraku taunted.

"Sick bastard! Inuyasha listen to me if you kill me, Naraku will loose a large portion of his power. Enough to kill him! It's why I was imprisoned for fifty years! So kill me!" Akira ordered.

"I'm not just going to kill you!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"I'm near death anyway so just end me." She said looking him dead in the eye.

"Dear sister he won't end an innocent life. Now come or I will slaughter all your new friends." He warned.

"Don't make me empty promises! Like you made Ichiro! You killed Yuki!" she suddenly spun in a complete circle, "Where's Ichiro?! What did you do to him?!"

"What I do to all traders," He answered in a mocking tone.

"It's not betrayal if you betray us first! You are the trader you sadistic bastard! Show yourself coward!" she yelled.

"Why would I do that?" he said disappearing with one last laugh.

Once Akira was sure he was gone she turn and ran off in the opposite direction as she took Inuyasha's hand in hers. "We have to find Ichiro! His scent is coming from this way!"

Inuyasha nodded as he followed her. They both bolted toward a limp Ichiro with quick speed. She let go of Inuyasha as she kneeled before Ichiro, "There's a heart beat as I thought Naraku lied. He wouldn't kill him just yet. He likes to watch the suffering of others far to much too. That will be his down fall." Akira explain as she threw Ichiro over her shoulder. "I need to get him to a healer."

"We'll take him to Keade. What about you?"

"What about me?" she shot back.

"You know what I mean bitch! Your fucking injured too!" He said irritated.

"Doesn't matter," she said emotionlessly. "The end of my life would be a blessing to all of you."

For the first time in Inuyasha's like he smacked a girl right across the face, "Shut it! You're not going to die! I won't let that happen. Your life has meaning. A pure spirit like you're doesn't deserve to die."

"You sound like Ichiro," she said ignoring he pain in her limbs and cheek. "Let's get to this Keade's place. The sooner he is treated the better."

When they arrived Akira knew she was on the verge of death as she but Ichiro on the futon. She welcomed it as she stood only to be grabbed by Inuyasha who but her in the futon nearest Ichiro. "You're not going to die Akira I won't let that happen." He said determined before Kagome ran toward her First Aid kit in hand while an old lady she assumed was Keade went to work on Ichiro's wounds.

"Where going to have to remover you clothes." Kagome said. "Inuyasha wait outside, please."

"No," he said. "I'll turn the other way but I'm not leaving."

Kagome was about to yelled something about him being a pervert, but Akira spoke first, "That's alright. I'm not as modest as humans." She sat up and untied her obi and tossed of her top. "Plus, I want him to see my back." she said and turned her back toward them.

"It's like a painting of a inuyoukai," Kagome said as she stared at the very detailed tattoo on her back. It wasn't a burn like her brother's. Her's wasn't a spider either. It was a tattoo of a black Inuyoukai howling at the crescent moon with clouds dancing around the Inuyoukai's feet. "It's so pretty," she said touching it with a wet rag to wash off the blood.

"It show up not long ago." she said as barley visible black strips appeared on her face, wrist, and hips much like Sesshoumaru's. "I don't know what it means. I thought you might or at least know someone would know."

"Sesshoumaru might. He is a Inuyoukai like you, but good luck getting him to help you." Inuyasha informed her. "He's a bloke of ice."

"Who's Sesshoumaru?" she asked as Kagome wrapped her wounds across her on her stomach.

"He's Lord of the West and Inuyasha's older brother." Kagome answered.

"That would make you a prince," Akira said aloud as Kagome finished bandaging her up and Akira quickly placed her blooded kimono back on with her obi.

"Don't say that! Just thinking of ruling gives me the shivers!" Inuyasha said as he shivered.

Akira giggled for the first time in a long time. Inuyasha gave her a quick glare before he turned from her muttering something about damn pure blood Inuyoukais. This made Akira laugh harder and Inuyasha blush in embarrassment. "Sorry, but that was funny." Akira said finally getting a grip of her laughter and tucked it away.

"I was serious though," Inuyasha muttered sulking over his embarrassment.

Akira turned around and giving him a hug, "Of course you where. I wouldn't want to rule either." she said patting his back comfortingly. The drew back to look at him saying, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Bah, I'm fine!" He said as gently tired to get her off him, but she only hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you and Kikyo. I tried to stop it, but Ichiro didn't get there in time. To save Kikyo before she fell." She looked at Kagome and added. "Please get you're friends I'd like to talk with them as well as the two of you."

"Okay, I'll be right back with them." Kagome said before she left.

When she returned Kirara was snuggled on top of Ichiro's neck asleep and Miroku had a red slap mark on each cheek. "Pervert," Kagome muttered before joining Akira and Inuyasha near on her futon.

"Agreed," Songa said setting with her knees tucked under her.

Miroku gave Akira a charming smile before she kneeled before her and took her hand in his, "Lady Akira you are a more beautiful than any other demon I have met."

"Um... thank you?"

"Would you do me the honor of baring my child?" he asked and what happened next was unexpected.

Inuyasha wailed on him before Akira could react, "You fucking pervert! She's to damn innocent for your lecherous ways!"

"Why are you of all people protecting her!?" Miroku demanded rubbing his cartoon sized lumps that spanned all over his head.

"Because she is rare," Inuyasha said, " and someone like Akira is only born ever thousand years."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"He's talking about my purity and power," Akira answered. "Even though I was locked away I know what he speaks of. I'm an Inuyoukai, but people like me are born with black fur. We are known as Moon Children or the Tsukiko. We are born on the night of the full moon and have very powerful healing magic, also the power to control the seas if we so wish. Water is what we control and it can be used for evil or good, but what makes us so special is what the females give to, which is extremely powerful if not god like children. We are hunted and sought after by many people because of that, but they can have one unless they give themselves up willingly. I recently learned of these abilities."

"When you say 'locked away' what do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"That's what I want to speak to you all about. I don't remember most of my life. All I remember is waking up with Naraku hands on my throat. He said I was his sister and that I was a threat to his life and if he didn't need me alive he'd kill me without hesitation. Then I was locked away and he told me I'd never see the sun. After three days passed in the darkness Ichiro, my now ex jailor and best-friend showed up bring a looking glass with him."

"What's a looking glass?" asked Inuyasha.

"Looking glass- an object that is a mirror or a large bowl with a silvery substance within. It allows a person or persons to see things happen and bad things I did see." she said sadness crossing her face as the memories flowed into her mind.

"What did you see?" Inuyasha said.

"You and Kikyo falling in love, Naraku turning into your look-a-like and tricking her then you, Naraku cursing your grandfather Miroku, I was forced to watch as he slaughter Sango's village and family, next him bringing Kohaku back to life to haunt you Sango, and last him murdering Ichiro's sister Yuki." tears filled her eyes as she turned to them, "Kill me. Weaken Naraku."

"_What?!"_ They all exclaimed.

"Killing me will weaken Naraku to the point it would be rather easy to kill him." She explained. "It's why he hasn't killed me and why I was locked away for fifty years."

"You'd give your life to help us kill your so called brother?" Miroku asked.

"I'd give a lot more than that. I've witness his crimes as a punishment for even being born. What other purpose is there to my life other than dying to stop him?" She shot back.

"Living your life, falling in love, having kids, and speaking of which your first could be this humble monk's." Miroku said with a sheepish smile.

"Say that again and I'll ruin that handsome face with," she lifts her hand and cracks her knuckles, showing of her black claws, "these claws. You understand that I take it?"

"Yes my lady!" he said hiding behind Sango whispering in her ear, "She's scarier than you!"

Akira cocked her head cutely and gave an innocent smile, "Sorry spent to much time with a sadistic, cocky, possessive, arrogant, and down right evil ass-jerk-face-brother Naraku."

Kagome giggled at her explanation, "I like her! She IS staying with us! We need another girl on the team!"

"Say with you?" Akira said giving her puppy eyes.

"Yep!"

"Yay!" Akira said as she tackled Kagome giving her a hug.

"She is pi polar for sure." Shippo commented.

"I might be!" She said picking Shippo up from the ground and hugging him. "And now I'm your big sister too!"

"How did I get a sister?" he asked completely confused.

"Because all little boys need a big sister to watch out for them!" she said cuddling him closer.

"Would that make Naraku my brother too? That's just messed up!"

"No way will my hanyou brother will ever be your brother. I'd kill him with his own blood if he dares come near you!" she said firmly all childishness leaving her face to be replaced with a stern one.

"Naraku is a half breed?"

"Yes, he hides it well though, but a pure blood." she said in monotone.

"Wait Naraku was made by many demons so how are you full demon?" Sango asked.

"I don't know," she said handing Shippo to Kagome. Then she felt something strange someone was heading there way and it was drawing her toward it. "It's why I need your help to find someone who could help me. I need an Inuyoukai." She stated. "No just any but one that is high in the Inu society like the lord you mention. I think I was some else before I became what I am now, but I believe I've always been a Tsukiko. Therefore that should narrow it down."

"Well your in luck, Sesshoumaru is coming." Inuyasha said in great distaste as he drew his sword, but before he made his way out of the hut Akira made it out first. "Hey! Akira wait up! He's dangerous!"

"Don't care!" she stated as she sprinted toward the strangely beckoning aura. She felt it before Inuyasha did, but that was not what was on her mind. It was this aura. It was near her own when it come to power and no one ever come even came close to hers like his did. It was intoxicating to the point that she thought she'd loose her mind.

Then she saw him and her heart stopped. He held himself high as his gold eyes met her's. His silver perfect hair flowed in the wind. His expression not giving anything away as they stared at each other. Everything about him screamed perfection, nobility, and cold. She quickly sized him up with her red eyes wanting to see every part of him and he did the same, but she wasn't as easy to defined as she was.

Sesshoumaru stared at the strange creature before him. She had the same hair and eyes as Naraku, but she smell completely different. Her scent was that of roses sweet but settle. She had a very powerful aura. It out powered his own and there was something hidden there as well. _Wait she is... a Tsukiko. The mother of extremely powerful children. There hasn't been a reported one in over two thousand years. How very intriguing. I wonder just how powerful she is in battle._

She bowed her head respectfully before she spoke, "So you are Lord Sesshoumaru?" she inquired.

He nodded.

She smiled brightly like he just made her day, "Pleasure to met you, my lord. I am Akira. I are a busy man so I'll get straight to the point. I need your help to find out who I really am."

That he wasn't expecting. He would gave a wide eyed expression if he didn't have control of his emotions. _What to say to such a request?_ "No,"

"But your the only one that can help me, my lord. I ask you humbly please let me see the records of the last hundred years of missing Inuyoukais and born Inuyoukais. Please help me, my lord." she said in another respectful bow.

_Records? She wants to see the ones at my palace? Hm..._ He nodded when she stood straight.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled once he arrive to see Akira smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Inuyasha not so loudly! Please my ears are ringing! Ow! That hurt!" Akira said.

Inuyasha's ear flattened as he head lowered and muttered an apology like you would do if you where trying say sorry to a sibling you didn't mean to hurt. It was adorable. Generally she suspected that he was a pain in the ass. Of course she knew he was, but Akira knew he had a kind heart.

"I forgive you, but I suspect you're brother does not." She stated.

"This Sesshoumaru does not forgive," he said coldly looking a the fool Inuyasha.

"I guessed as much," She informed Sesshoumaru.

"Why have you come here?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I don't answer to you," Sesshoumaru said internally annoyed, but didn't show it.

"He obvious can her to investigate Naraku's appearance. I would as well if I was hunting that man and it just so happens that I am." she said. "Even injured I will kill him."

Inuyasha ignored Sesshoumaru completely, "Your wounds reopened."

"Yeah, but they'll be healed in an hour or so." She smiled sweetly at him, "No worries. Thank you for noticing though." Then she turned to Sesshoumaru and said, "Thank you may lord for you're permission. Please let me know when you are ready. I'd like to look throw those records as soon as possible."

He nodded at her.

Akira then turned to Inuyasha, "I'd like you to take care of Ichiro while I'm gone. Kirara seems to a soft spot for him. Okay that's out the way. What's next?"

"Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha generally fight." a small girl said from behind Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, hello. What would your name be?" Akira asked as she made her way to the girl.

"Rin," she said cautiously.

"I am Akira. It's nice to met you little one." Akira said with a smile. "There is no need to be cautious with me. I won't hurt someone as cute as you."

"Really?"

"Of course you are adorable! Can I hug you?" Akira said stretching her arms toward her.

"Yes!" she said running into her arms.

Akira giggled, "You are just so cute!"

Rin didn't seem to here her as she looked at the men before them. She seemed... scared.

Inuyasha drew his sword and and Sesshoumaru followed, "You think you can stand against me, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru said in a taunting tone.

"How about you shut up and die!" Inuyasha said as lunged forward.

Akira felt Rin's small hands tighten on her bloodied kimono and she looked down as Rin barred her face into her shoulder.

"Fools," Akira said.

They brawled and the more they did the more pissed off Akira became. "Stop," she ordered.

They didn't seem to hear her and they made her even angrier and Rin was on the verge of tears. "Stop it!"

They ignored her and that's when she released her power in full, "I said STOP! Goddammit! You're scary Rin! If you you two strike each other one more time I swear I'll use your own blood against you and put you both into submission and trust me when I say with will not like the _position _you will be in. So I dare you to continue to fight and see the humiliation you would be under in my control!"

"You dare threaten me?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Only because I can't stand to see children cry. Do you like seeing you warden cry, my lord?" she shot back.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru groaned. _She's right. I don't like seeing Rin cry, but she threatened me. Unfortunately, it is unwise to face a Tsukiko in battle. Shit, I'll just have to get her back another way. _

"Damn," Inuyasha groaned as he sheathed his sword.

Sesshoumaru took Rin from Akira and held her in a fatherly way. Akira found herself smiling at the sight. "We are done here. Tsukiko, come."

"See you Inuyasha! Take care of Ichiro for me. Oh and don't get between him and Kirara! They'll make a great couple! Give everyone my best!" She said waving goodbye before she ran off with Sesshoumaru.


	3. A Dance with the Devil

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 3: A Dance with the Devil**

Akira watched as Rin danced around her as they travel along and she couldn't help but to smile at the small girl. Jaken however was not amused. "Rin stop with that infernal prancing! I don't see why Sesshoumaru would allow a filthy human like you near him."

Sesshoumaru and Akira put a foot in his face as Akira said, "What I don't see is why Lord Sesshoumaru would allow a disgusting creature who smells as bad as you near his proximity. Rin maybe human, but she smell much better than you. Take a bath, filth."

She lifted her foot from his face and picked up Rin into her arms, "Don't listen to the toad, little one, he's only jealous that his lordship likes you better."

Rin giggled as Akira spun around in a circle holding her up. Sesshoumaru put his foot down as he watched the woman before him. She danced around with his ward in her arms. Her long lush curls flared around in a graceful motion. Akira's eyes gleamed with her happiness as she played with his ward. She was a vision of a perfect beauty and he knew she was a humble one, but he eyed her blood stained kimono and the ripped clothing was her only flaw.

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what to think of her. When she was angry she'd become very dark and when she was happy she acted childish. Then there where times she was even colder than Sesshoumaru was, but which was her real personality or was the real her hidden deep below it all?

"Akira," Sesshoumaru said.

She stopped in her tracks and smiled as she cocked her head at him, "Yes, my lord."

"Duel me," he said.

She blinked in surprise. _He wants to duel me? Okay!_ "Very well, my lord." she replied setting Rin down. Rin looked up at her worried, "Don't worry were only sparring. We might get a few cuts and bruises but neither of us will get seriously hurt."

"But aren't you injured?" Rin asked.

"There all healed up so no worries." Akira smiled before she took to large daggers from her kimono. She twirled them around her as she asked, "Where do we begin?"

"Come," he gestured to an open field.

Before he could blink she was there stretch her limbs for a moment before smiling at him.

"Whoever submits looses," he informed him.

"And I won't use my blood technique on you," she said to him.

"Blood technique?" he asked drawing his Tenseiga. He didn't want to kill her. Sesshoumaru only wanted to see her strength.

"I can control the blood flowing in a person's veins, but it's useless against Naraku's puppets. I make up for that by always caring a canteen of water with me or drawing water from the ground, but mind you blood bending is a dark art and some might even think it evil." She said her face serious and her voice monotone as she took her stance waiting for his first attack.

He watched her as he lung forward and she blocked with her left and hit him with the hilt of her right dagger where his heart would be if she used the pointy end.

"So you go for the kill," he stated.

"Yes I like quick fights. I hate it when it prolongs unnecessarily." she said with a cold smile.

He smirked as she was knocked of her feet and she gasped as she hit the ground. Sesshoumaru pressed his sword against her throat as he towered over her. Akira's heart pounded painfully hard in her chest and it wasn't because a sword was against her throat. It was because Sesshoumaru was so close!

His sliver hair showered around her and Sesshoumaru's breath hit her neck giving her goose bums. The smirk he gave her literally almost gave her a heart attack. Just what was with this man, this devil?!

"Surrender?" he asked smirking at her reaction to his closeness reveal that she was innocent when it came to men.

"Do you?" she asked tapping her dagger against his chest.

"Never,"

She giggled as she rolled herself on top of him, "Are you even taking me serious? Last I checked you where a great swordsman, my lord." She straddled his hips smirking at him with her dagger to his throat.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the position she was in and grinned knowing what would happen next.

Akira followed his line of sight and saw the way she was on him. She blushed furiously loosing all composer. _Damn it!_ She thought standing up and back flipping away.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked cocking a eyebrow at her. He knew she was innocent, but he couldn't help himself in playing with her.

"Uh..." she began, "Inexperienced with men and proud of that."

"Hn," he replied.

Her blush faded as she became cold once again, "Shall we continue?"

"Now that you have you're composer back." he commented.

"Now that you stopped playing with my innocence," she shot back.

_She caught on that quickly? Interesting..._

This time it was Akira who lunged forward. He easily blocked her strikes and she his.

"How long have they been battling?" Rin asked bored.

"Five, six hours. I've never seen Sesshoumaru be so evenly matched with someone in all my years of faithful service." Jaken informed Rin.

"She's amazing!" Rin said idolizing Akira.

Akira was pushed back and so was Sesshoumaru when they both went for a fatal blow that turned into a parry which the bone crushing force pushed them back. Akira and Sesshoumaru breathed heavily, "You're good," Akira acknowledged. "No one has ever been able to hold out this long against me let alone be my equal."

She looked at him her heart pounding in her chest. _What is this feeling? I've never felt it before. This Godly handsome man before me I desire, but this feeling is something else entirely. Wait the reactions to him are short of breath, heart pounding, butterflies in my stomach, blushing, and when he grins my heart skips a beat. Could this be... no way!_

Sesshoumaru smirked she was good his equal even. No one but his father could challenge him when it came to a sword fight until her. _She's a powerful Inuyoukai and she's a Tsukiko. Who is she really? Tsukiko where only born to the rule families. She doesn't know either, but she will. I will make sure of that._

Sesshoumaru rushed forward and their brawl proceeded.

Rin had fallen asleep against Ah and Uh, but Jaken was wide awake watching his master and Akira fight each other. He knew both had to be exhausted from the battle. Sweat drenched on both of them as Sesshoumaru rested on one knee and Akira against a tree she kicked in half an hour earlier.

"Tired," she commented panting harder than before. She swore her legs where going to give out any moment. _Why where we fighting again? Oh right, we were sparring._ "Thank the Gods for endurance training! Otherwise my limbs would of fallen off by now!"

Sesshoumaru didn't say a word. He assessed his wounds then her's. He knew the large hole in her stomach that still smelled slightly of Naraku was open again. The wound itself was caused by Naraku's tentacles and if she were human she'd be dead yet she still faced him. She was a worthy opponent. Tsukiko made the best mates as well. They gave birth to the most powerful demons in the world. Sesshoumaru would his father was one of the Tsukiko's children. Sesshoumaru's blood with her's would make an even more powerful demon that Sesshoumaru's father.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he stood and Akira flowed his lead. "Shall we continue or call it even?" Akira asked.

Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and stated, "For now your my sparring partner."

"As you wish, my lord. It is the least I can do for you since your helping me." Akira said putting her daggers away.

Sesshoumaru turned from her and hopped into a tree but for the first time in his life he didn't have enough energy to get to that point he wanted to be. He slipped and before he landed he was caught by Akira. Her legs gave out before she could get a good grip on him as she landed he bottom on the ground with Sesshoumaru on her lap.

"I guess we both used to much energy," She laughed lightly at that. Then Akira looked down at him her right hand help him against her shoulder. Her heart pounded in her ear at how close they were. This creature in her arms was perfect, cold, proud, and powerful. He was everything she worked so hard to be.

Akira loosened her grip from him and gently as she helped him set up, "Get some rest, my lord. Please, I'll take watch."

"You don't have the energy," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Don't I?" she said flipping her hair to one side. A small black moon rested under her hair line of her neck. "I store the energy I don't use here. If anything happens I'll use it, my lord."

"And this?" he asked pointing to the chain around her neck.

"It keeps me in check," she told him. "Blood bending is addictive to many who use it. So it's encase I do succumb to the power, though it has never happened. It's a limiter."

"Hn," he groaned standing up as he walked way to the spring.

"What's with him?" Akira said as she laid back in the thick soft grass. _No, not what's with him... What's with me? I can't even think straight with him anywhere near me. This is just messed up!_

"His lordship is very proud," Jaken said.

"I figured that," Akira replied, "He doesn't speak much does he?"

"He speaks when he feels like it!" Jaken exclaimed.

Akira stood up, "You don't have to be angry over a simple question, Jaken."

"You shouldn't be asking any such questions!" Jaken shouted standing up.

"Silence, Jaken! If you disturb, Lord Sesshoumaru, while he bathes he'll be pissed!" She said in a I'll kill you if you don't shut up voice.

"Uh!" Jaken yelped recognizing her tone. It was the same that Sesshoumaru would use before he killed someone.

"That's better." She said then looked at the state of her clothes. She needed a bath and a new kimono. Akira wondered if she could have one made with the same design and fabric along with color. She loved her white kimono with the black Inuyoukai design on the back that she graced with a red obi. The in lay of her kimono was also black like the Inuyoukai. She hated that her blood stained it and she hated that it was ripped like it was. _The price for being a warrior,_ she thought to herself.

She sighed as she sat by the fire staring at Rin and listening to her surroundings. The only things she could she hear was Rin's, Ah and Uh's, and Jaken's breathing, the stream not far off, the rustle of the trees and bushes, the scurrying of the small woodland creatures, and the water that Sesshoumaru was disturbing as he bathed. She wondered what he looked like naked. She knew he was ripped under it all and she knew he had to have a body of a God. A creature as divinely handsome as him must have one.

She blushed and her heart rate increased thinking about it. Then shook her head trying in vain to clear her thoughts finding herself thinking of him on top of her naked form fondling her. _Crap! No! Stop thinking of these perverted things damn you!_

Akira wanted to smack herself for thinking of anything like that. She promised herself that she'd wait till she was mated and she'd make good on that promise. _I am Tsukiko. I am above such thoughts. I will be cool and collected at all times, though being near Sesshoumaru makes it hard not to think about such things. I will resist and refuse him at every turn._

Sesshoumaru submersed himself into the steamy stream. He's body aching from the sparring with Akira. No one... none had every don't this before to _him_. She wasn't even using her full strength. She didn't us her water abilities nor did he use his poison. They were evenly matched opponents. He was sure of that, but he knew he would of lost if she had used her blood technique.

_She is a stunning fighter,_ Sesshoumaru thought. _Her movements flawless like my own and the way she moves... it's as if we had the same teacher, my Father, but that couldn't be true since he is dead. Who did teach her and why? What is she trying to protect herself against? Or should I be saying who? Everything about her is enticing. I want to know more and I will in due time._ He grinned like the devil at the thought of making her talk.

Sesshoumaru ran his hands throw his long silver hair deep in thought as he remembered the way her body flexed and the way her curly hair flared. Her eyes seem to glow as they fought. She was beautiful. There was no doubt about that, but must she invade Sesshoumaru's thoughts as he bathed?!

_She is Tsukiko. So why wouldn't I desire her?_

_**I want her,**_ his beat said.

_But does she want you? _

_**Correction, does she want us?**_ Beast purred, _**And I mean for her to be our mate!**_

_I'm above succumbing to such indulgence,_ Sesshoumaru said with a bored mental voice.

_**Bullshit,**_ Beast coughed sarcasticly, _**Bullshit! Sorry had something in my throat. What where you saying?**_

_You know very well of what I said beast. So stop with you infuriating childishness this instant!_ He ordered not pleaded by his beast's antics.

_**Whatever. You want her and I want her. So she will be ours sooner or later. I will take over this body if I must to insure that!**_ The beast warned with a mental grin. Beast had plans of his own and he didn't want Sesshoumaru to interfere with them at all cost. He was tired of being alone with such a heartless man. Beast will have a mate rather he liked it or not.

_That will never happen beast! I am you're master! Never forget that!_ Sesshoumaru said before silencing the creature for a while.

Sesshoumaru was... stressed. It was a different kind of stress from when he had paper work or had to deal with the locals. Unlike most of his stressed he was sure what to do about this or what it was exactly._ Akira just who are you?_


	4. Poisoned

**Sorry about the late up date! I don't own Inuyasha just Akira, Ichiro, Kanzan, and the storyline! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Poisoned**

Sesshoumaru left the spring and told Akira to bath which she happily agree. Akira stepped into the spring and let out a loud sigh. "What is this feeling?" she asked herself before dunking her head under the water.

She growled at herself. This was love. She knew it was, but it was with a man known as the ice prince. Akira found it hard to believe that she would fall for her brother's most feared enemy. This will not end well.

Gods did this spring felt great against her sore muscles. She sighed as she allowed herself to relax. She felt slightly jealous the his lordship felt this relaxation first and it made her giggle at her idiocy. Of course, he would bath first he is a lord and she was not. It is the proper way of things.

"If things where proper I wouldn't of been born." she said aloud to herself with self loathing in her voice.

"You wish you where never born?" Sesshoumaru asked.

She gasped, "No..."

"Then why did you say that?"

"My brother locked me away for over fifty years and I was never suppose to be born." I told him making sure not to say who my brother was.

"Who-" he tried ask her but something hit his neck. He pulled whatever it was and looked at it. It was a dart with red and black feathers at the end and the tip smelled of... poison.

"Sesshoumaru?!" Akira yelped as she saw him collapse and she immediately leaped from the water and kneeled next to him completely naked. "Sesshoumaru?"

The only response she received was, "Poison," before he passed out.

She quickly took the dart from his hand and smelled it's continence. Demon lotus? Who ever did this has high connections in the demon world to get this poison. Shit! What do I do? That's right!

Akira got quickly dressed before she called for Jaken. "What did you do?!"

"I haven't done anything! Someone poisoned him. Get Ah and Uh so I can help him back to camp. Quickly!"

Jaken ran and tripped a few times as he made his way to Ah and Uh. Shortly after he arrived and Akira quickly placed him on the creature. Then pulled them into the came and Akira quickly picked up the sleeping Rin, "Jaken get on Ah and Uh. Make sure he doesn't fall off."

"Yes, Akira."

She formed a youkai cloud and floated into the air making sure they were not being followed. Miles later she spotted a cave next to a small pond and land there along with Ah and Uh. She took the demon lord from the creature after she placed Rin on the dragon. "Jaken make camp and make sure not to enter the cave."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to save Sesshoumaru's life," she told him as she head for the cave. She travel a good distance inside before she stopped and place Sesshoumaru on the ground.

His skin grew pale and she knew she didn't have much time. So she mounted over him her face blushing from the position she was in as she towered over him. She flipped her hair to the side revealing her power she had stored up and allow a small pinch to flow through her before she used her power to swap her pure blood with his poisoned blood. She knew this was not enough to save him so she leaned forward and her lips met him letting her stored power to flow into him. "I give you my strength. Use it well, my lord." He's eyes opened as she fell to his side and passed out with a horrible shaking body.

Sesshoumaru's heavy eyes to see something glowing after hearing the girls words. Who would give him her strength? His eyes focused an instant later to see Akira over him. A small smile touch her lips before she passed out by his side with a dull thud. Her scent was on his lips. She had kiss him?! His eyes roamed over her shaking body to find the black moon gone and then he realized he was no longer poisoned. He could smell her in his veins. _She traded my poisoned blood for her's. She risked her life for me. A man she barely knew. _His claw hand gently moved her hair behind one of her pointed ears.

He looked at her with nothing but a gentle gaze and not the glare he usual gave. For the first time since Rin came into his life Sesshoumaru felt a stir in his heart. She had saved his life and gave him all the strength she had stored. He stroked his hair feeling the softness flowing through his fingers. _Perhaps,_ he thought, _she will be my mate-to-be._ She cared for his. Her risking her life to save him was proof enough.

His beast wanted to mark her then and there, but Sesshoumaru himself knew it was wiser to wait. Sesshoumaru picked her up in a swift fashion. He felt her grip his kimono as she rolled into him and she inhaled his scent. She smiled as she sighed in his single arm.

Sesshoumaru blinked at her in surprise. She was so comfortable next to him. It was surprising because no one was ever comfortable around him, but she was.

His hearted stirred again, but stronger this time. He ignored it as he was leaving the cave. He looked around to see Jaken poking the fire with a worried look on his small face. Rin slept soundly on Ah and Uh's back. "Jaken,"

"My lord! You're alright!" Jaken said in tears. "I'm so grateful!"

"Get on, Ah and Uh, Jaken. We are heading home tonight." He said emotionlessly like usual. Not one would see his weakness.

"Yes, my lord."

**Three days Later...**

Akira eyes shot opened as she sat up. Her head was throbbing and her body was weak from the poison she had taken way from Sesshoumaru. Akira wasn't surprised that she was still alive for it wasn't her first rodeo with Demon Lotus. Her first experience with it was self indulged, in other words she tried to take her own life. Ichiro had found her half dead that time and he was the one to make sure she lived. If Ichiro was nothing he was one damn good brother.

The furniture was darkly stained and rich in color. There was a stone fire place with a fire that softly roared. The thick soft bed was purple in rich silks. The pillows and cushions were purple as will. Everything from the door to the setting area to the other side of the room look expensive and well made. It was simple yet refined. There was a door that lead to a balcony with the full moon just outside.

She rubbed her temples trying to evaluate her situation and she had not freaking clue where she was or who's bed she was in. It smelled faintly of Sesshoumaru. Was this his room? If so why was she here? Only the mate of an Inuyoukai would sleep in that Inuyoukai's bed. _What the hell was going on?!_

"You're awake," Sesshoumaru stated as he crossed as he gazed at her passively while leaning on the door frame.

"Mm-Hm," I agreed, "Where am I?"

"My home,"

"This is your room?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes," he said.

She rubbed her temples again, "My head is throbbing." she said changing the subject deciding she didn't want to know why she was in _his_ room.

"Jaken get the healer."

"Yes, my lord," Jaken bowed and ran down the hall.

Once he was gone Sesshoumaru spoke, "Why?"

"Why what?" she asked looking up at him.

"Why did you risk your life for me? You owe me nothing."

"Why wouldn't I? Just because I don't owe you anything doesn't mean I'm going to stand by and watch you die. I don't want you to die." She looked away from him her cheeks flushed.

"How did survive?" he said as he narrowed his eyes.

"It's not the first time I've encountered Demon Lotus." she replied softly not looking at him.

"You've been poisoned before?" he said.

"No, I tried to kill myself." Akira told him.

Suddenly he was face to face with her. His eyes where dangerously narrow as he glared at her.

She gasped as she backed away slightly as she looked back at him blushing. Akira tried to look away from his gazes that held her's, but he held her chin to force her to not look away. "Why?"

"To stop my b-brother," she side her voice breaking. "He's not a good man. He's a monster."

"How would dying stop him?" he demanded.

"His power is connected to me if I die. He losses his power and will be easy to kill." she said.

"Who is he?"

She gulped._ What would he do once he found out Naraku was my brother? Would he try to kill me?_ Her fear filled the air and her heart pounded in her chest as she said in a small voice, "Naraku, my half brother."

There was silence for a long moment. "How is a spider hanyou related to a full Inuyoukai?"

"That's a good question. One I wish to know as well." she stated.

"That's why you need my help," he replied. "Fine once you are well I'll have the documents you require sent to this room.

"So I'm to remain in your room?" she asked confused.

"Yes," he said finally releasing her chin.

"What about... Inuyoukai tradition? Only a mate or mate-to-be my stay in the male's or female's room." she said concerned. "I don't wish people to think lowly of you for having an unmated woman in you room." her concerned voice turned to one of nervousness.

"That can easily be remedied," he stated in a cold voice.

"Huh?" She muttered cocking her head at him.

"Be my intended," Sesshoumaru said as he sat next to her on the soft bed.

_WHAT?!_ Her mind screamed. Her heart beating faster in her chest and her breathing increased. She blinked at him with a surprised look on her face as she blushed.

A very small smiled reached his lips as he reached out and stroke her face. "I want you to be my mate," he told her as he allowed his eyes to soften.

_That is as close to a I like you I'd ever get from him._ She thought as she looked down shyly. _What do I say?_ It didn't take long for her to have an answer, "Yes, I'll be you intended."

_She said yes,_ he mentally smiled. "Good I want you to rest and wait for the healers to come. I'll have food for scent up for you shortly."

"Where are you going?"

"I have paperwork to do," he said softly.

"Right Lord of the west and all," she said as she laid in the bed. "I don't envy you there." She fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru gave a light chuckle before he when to his study. He sat gracefully at his desk and began to look through the reports on his lands, but he couldn't concentrate like he should. _She except me so easily. Why? _He sighed, _There's no point on dwelling on it now._

He turned back to the reports determined to finished going through his paperwork for the day and to catch up with the work he had missed well he was gone, but... "Goddammit!" He said pounding his fist on his desk. _Damn it all to hell!_

"My lord?" Jaken asked concerned. "Is there something wrong?"

"No I'm fine. Akira?" he said coldly.

"The healer is treating her know. Also the healer wanted me to inform you that she is a virgin and a rare form of albino inuyoukai. It's the reason her hair is black and her eyes are red."

"Hn," was his reply as he thought, _Like this Sesshoumaru didn't know all this already. _"Have the files she requested gathered and brought to me immediately."

"Of course, my lord," Jaken said as he gave a low bow.

He turned back to him paperwork ignoring the imp as he bow again and went to bring him the documents he required. This time he was able to focus on his work and in good time as well for he was more behind than he'd like to be. After he checked the reports he smiled. Nothing was out of the ordinary and his kingdom was in good hands while he was off.

"My lord," Said a red haired neko demon with long lush red curls who entered the room. Her eyes were like Kirara's and her skin held a light tan. The woman wore on of the shortest kimono's Sesshoumaru had ever seen.

"Kazan," Sesshoumaru said.

"The female I was sent to heal is completely healed, but she needs rest and I must ask is she your... intended?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"She seems to be a sweet girl my lord. Innocent, but she also looks as if she is going through a painful ordeal." she said looking sincerely sadden by the girl's troubles.

"That's a first," Sesshoumaru commented. "I wasn't aware you heart."

"Nor I aware that you had one." She grinned ear to ear at him.

"I don't know what you mean." Sesshoumaru said razing an eyebrow at her.

"Please, you damn well what I mean. That girl is getting to the both of us." she said waving her hand annoyed, "It total ruins my image as the heartless, seductive slut."

"At least the image is more flattering." he said his voice cold, but amusement light his eyes that dwelled under his mask.

"Very funny, you bastard!" she said leaving the room.

Sesshoumaru allowed a chuckle to escape his lips. Out of all his servants Kazan was the most definite. She had been there the day Sesshoumaru was born and his father before him. She had to be several thousands of years older than Sesshoumaru's father, but it never showed. She was one of the very few to talk to him with such familiarity.

Akira rolled as she awoke. Kazan had long since gone but that was not what had woken her. There was something very warm next her and an arm tighten on her waist. She quickly looked to see who it had been only to see it was the man she loved. Sesshoumaru was fast asleep and looked younger and more godly than usual. Akira stared at his flawless exposed chest and she blushed as she though of touch him.

Her gaze razed to his face. God was this man perfected! No he was flawless. There was nothing about him that she found imperfect. She loved his cold personality that hid his compassionate heart. She loved the way his eyes would slightly soften when he looked at Rin. Akira loved him to the point of no returned and she was very happy about that as she rested her head upon his chest and fell back to asleep.


End file.
